Family love sequal The birthday
by vouge09
Summary: Sequal to my family love series.


Today was a very special day . Amanada Kent was turning 16 years old.

" I can't belive it today is my 16th birthday !" She repeated to herself. She lied in bed for a few moments before she climed out of bed. So many thoughts were racing between her mind. Thoughts of how her life had changed so much in the past year. She got her first boyfriend, a new baby brother, he little brother Johnathan ( Who would always be here baby brother in her mind ) had started kindergarden. Life was great. Her Parents were even growing even more amazing. Dad kept working on the farm everyday , using his powers and speed to cheat through his chores , while mom landed her first real job. The family really didn't need the extra paycheck but they decieded Lois wanted to have a career and spread her wings and also save money for the kids college.

" Amanda if you don't come down here your birthday pancakes are going to get cold!" Lois yelled up the south stairwell.

" I'm coming!" She exclaimed out of excitement. She shot out of bed and put on her shoes ,she open the door and began to run down the stairs only to her amazement she was running at what she thought must have been superspeed. She couldnt stop she kept running and open the door and ran out the farm where she found her father oiling the tractor. Since she couldnt stop she began to run circles around him. At first Clark had failed to notice but when he looked at the ground he found it odd that there be trechces of dirt in a circle around him. He quickly flipped into superspeed and began to look around. Suddenly he noticed Amanda running circles around him.

" AMANDA! " He yelled!

" Dad! I can't stop I don't know how!"

"Okay sweetie its not too hard, now I am going to start running with you , try and follow okay?"

" Yeah!" She yelled back nervously.

Clark began running through the feilds and Amanda followed. Even though she was in a moment of panic she couldn't help but notice how much fun it was to be going that fast. She felt as if she was on a non-stop roller coaster.

" Okay , now try to move your legs slower and slower in a gradual motion. " He instructed.

" Okay," She said attempting,

" I can't dad , it's so difficult. Can't you make me stop?"

" Only you can do it honey , I know you can ! Try to move your legs slower, focus all your energy on your leg muscles and move slower and slower untill eventually you will run at ordinay speed."

She tried again but lost control. She kept going and going untill she ran right through the open barn door and crashed into the hay.

" DAD!!!" She yelled but before she could even get the 'AD' out he was there in front of her.

" Amanda are you alright?"

" I'm fine dad!" She said with a smirk on got up and began to wipe the dirt off her jeans.

" Well, Happy Birthday!" he said.

" Oh Just what I wanted another ability."

" Amanda , its not just an ability , remember your abilities come with responsibility."

" Durr. " She replied and wiped more dirt off her face.

" Oh yeah shes 16 alright" Came another voice.

Amanda turned around and exclaimed " AUNT CHLOE!!!!!" and walked into her arms .

" Havin technical difficulties hu?" She laughed.

" It just started this morning I dont even know why. "

" Well your dad's abilities progressed with age so I assume yours will althought you are also only half..." But before Chloe could finish Clark but in " Half done with your ability training. I know you don't want to Amanda but you gotta get a handle on this thing. "

" No dad , thats not what she was going to say , what were you going to say aunt chloe?"

" Clark...Its time don't you think ?" She whispered so only Clark could hear .

" Chloe I have it handled , I think I heard Lois calling for you , why don't you go in and bother her . "

" Clark..."

" Go Chloe. "

Chloe left and eyed Clark on the way out , He knew it was time but he had to discuss it with Lois first.

" Dad , what is she talking about?"

"I am going to tell you , and I am going to tell you the truth , but I need to talk to your mother first okay? After dinner and we put Johnathan and Jr. to bed I will tell you everything you could want to know okay?"

" Yeah."

" Okay , now go in and get some food while I finish your birthday chores and we will come out and get a handle on this but untill then you walk everywhere , no running and I mean NO RUNNING. Understood?"

" Yes ."

" Okay come here I love you."

" You too dad."


End file.
